Life Changes on a Dime
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: AU: Elena and Elijah are human. They've been together for two years when Elena discovers she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Dreaming Out Loud

**A/N: **I've been sitting on this idea for a while now, and I've finally decided to write it. No guarantees as to how well it's going to come out, but reviews are extremely helpful! Much love! By the way, this fic is AU, two years after Elijah and Elena get together. They're both human. Stefan and Damon have never existed and neither Elijah nor Elena know anything of vampires or werewolves. Enjoy!

"Elijah?" called Elena from the bathroom off the kitchen, where Elijah was making dinner.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, tasting the sauce he'd been trying to get right. "More salt," he said to himself, reaching for the seasoning on the counter to his left.

"Elijah!" Elena repeated, this time louder and more urgently. "You. . . you should see this."

Alarmed by Elena's tone, Elijah dropped the wooden spoon into the pot of spaghetti sauce and hurried to the bathroom. Elena sat on the edge of the tub, holding something in her hand, her expression unreadable. She looked up as Elijah entered the room, her eyes quickly becoming watery.

"What? What's wrong?" Elijah asked, confused and worried. It wasn't often that Elena cried, but when she did, it felt as if Elijah's heart was ripping in two. Naturally, her tears set him on edge, making his heart beat faster and his eyes widen. Elena held out the object she had in her hand, turning it around for Elijah to see.

_Oh, no, _thought Elijah. It was a pregnancy test. Elena's tears could only mean one thing. Elijah steeled himself as his eyes found the tiny screen that would tell him if Elena was pregnant or not. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the miniscule print on the screen.

"Holy –" he muttered, his eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets as he took in the word on the screen. He looked up into Elena's face for confirmation.

She nodded, the tears falling. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, her voice choked with emotion.

"You're pregnant," repeated Elijah. It was so surreal. "You're pregnant," he said again, this time more loudly, with more force. He laughed slightly manically, lifting Elena up off the tub surround and holding her close to him.

"Oh, Elijah," sniffed Elena. "I'm so happy!" She gripped him closer to her, laughing as she cried tears of joy.

Elijah pulled Elena away, holding her far enough away to see her face. "You're going to be such an amazing mother," he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And you'll be the greatest dad in the world," she replied, reaching up to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2: Wreck My World

_Chapter 2: Wreck My World_

Elena sat on the sofa, staring blankly off into space. The sight of her was heartbreaking, considering she hadn't moved in two days. Her cheeks were stained with tears, but it seemed that she'd finally cried herself out. There was nothing left in her, none of the old, playful, lively Elena that Elijah missed so desperately. He would sit with her, ask her if there was anything she needed, anything he could do, but she would just shake her head minutely. It had been only two days since Elena and Elijah found out she'd lost the baby, and Elijah couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. People told them it would get better, that they'd try again, but the only thing on Elijah's mind was Elena and her distress. Of course, Elijah was devastated himself, but he had to push those emotions away and focus on Elena. She hadn't even started to show yet when she screamed for Elijah from the bathroom. Blood. It was all Elijah could remember. He held her closely until the paramedics arrived, rushing Elena to the hospital, but it had been too late. The doctor had told them that it must not have been meant to be. Upon seeing the look on Elena's face at that statement, Elijah stood up and punched the doctor in the jaw. "It wasn't meant to be" was absolutely the last thing Elena and Elijah had wanted to hear. Though the doctor had reassured them that it wasn't anything Elena had done wrong, Elena was blaming herself.

Elijah stood up from the couch, Elena still unmoving, and went to the kitchen and filled a glass with icy water. "You need to drink something," he told Elena quietly. She shook her head, but Elijah insisted. "For me?" he asked, his voice strained with emotion. How he hated seeing her like this! He wished there was something he could do for her, but the nurse at the hospital told him that grieving was necessary, and the only thing he could do was make sure she kept hydrated and nourished.

Elena took the glass from him with a shaking hand and sipped from it. She remained staring straight ahead, seeing nothing. She held the glass out for him and he set it on the coffee table in front of them. He wrapped a warm blanket around Elena's shoulders and she curled up, tucking herself into the corner of the sofa. Elijah situated himself so he ended up holding Elena across his lap, slowly rocking her in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and began to cry again. This time, Elijah felt a few tears escape his own eyes. He quickly wiped them away, though. He had to be strong for Elena. He kissed the top of her head, continuing to rock her as she sobbed, shivering beneath the heavy blanket. It was the middle of July in Virginia, but she was freezing. She nuzzled closer to Elijah, his body heat helping to warm her.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Elijah made to lean over and grab it from the coffee table, but Elena clutched onto him tighter.

"Leave it," she whispered, nearly silent.

Elijah resumed rocking Elena, grabbing another blanket from the other end of the couch and draping it over their bodies. Eventually, after exhausting herself, Elena fell asleep in Elijah's arms. He carried her to their bedroom at the other end of the house, past the room of what used to be the soon-to-be nursery. She had been so excited about decorating it. Elijah pulled the door shut. It made a small click and Elena stirred, looking up at Elijah.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but Elijah quickly shushed her. He placed her on the bed underneath the heavy comforter. "Sleep, love," he told her, tucking her in as he climbed in the bed next to her.

"I love you," she breathed, snuggling up to him and quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Storm Tries to Come

**A/N: **Excuse my little Klaroline plug in here :) Let me know what you think!

_Chapter 3: Storm Tries to Come_

Elijah awoke to the sound of the home phone ringing, disturbing the peace that had enveloped his and Elena's home. Slowly and quietly, he removed his arm from under Elena's body and tiptoed into the living room. Checking the clock on the wall in the hallway with sleep-filled eyes, Elijah saw that it was already nine o'clock. Elijah grabbed the phone off the hook just as the answering machine picked up.

"Hello?" he answered, cutting off the automated voice of the answering machine.

"Hi, Elijah," beamed a bright, female voice from the other line. "How's Elena?"

"Caroline." Elijah chuckled slightly. Leave it to Caroline to be bright-eyed and bushy tailed at nine in the morning. He had to admit that her attitude was uplifting considering the gloomy atmosphere that he'd been sitting in for days. "She's still sleeping, actually. Yesterday wasn't. . . Yesterday wasn't good."

Elijah could almost picture Caroline's lower lip jutting out as she pouted. "I'm so sorry, Elijah," she said in a softer tone.

Elijah sighed mentally as he pinched the skin of his forehead between his eyebrows. "I know, Caroline, thank you. I'll see if Elena feels like talking later."

"Okay," said Caroline, returning to her bubbly self. "I'll tell Nik you said hi."

"Sure. Goodbye, Caroline."

Elijah hung the phone back on its hook in time to see Elena stumble out of the hallway and into the living room. She had her palms pressed to her eyes. Elijah was certain she was crying again and he rushed over to her. When she took her hands away from her face, though, it appeared that she'd just been rubbing her eyes. Elijah huffed out a sigh of relief. It killed him to see her cry.

"Morning, love," he whispered as he kissed the top of Elena's head.

"Morning," she mumbled, her voice garbled from sleep. "Who called?"

"It was Caroline," answered Elijah, rolling his eyes visibly. "I told her you'd call later if you felt like it."

Elena nodded, pressing herself into Elijah's warm body. After a moment or two, she pulled away and looked up at him with her milk chocolate brown eyes that made Elijah melt with just a glance. "I feel better today. Thank you. I wouldn't be getting through this if it weren't for you, Elijah."

Elijah said nothing for fear of the lump that had gathered in his throat. Instead, he pulled her into another hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. Maybe things were getting better. Elijah was being cautiously optimistic. He honestly hadn't expected much improvement from Elena for the rest of the week, but this was promising. An idea popped into his head, and he hoped he wasn't overdoing it.

He pulled Elena away and held her at arms' length. "You," he directed, "go get dressed. I'll be right back." Elena opened her mouth to protest, but Elijah shook his head. "Uh-uh, no buts. Dressed!" he laughed as she stomped off like a two-year-old to their bedroom to find clothes.


	4. Chapter 4: A Stumbled Escape

**A/N: **First of all, a _HUGE _thank-you to Priscilla Jimenez for her amazing review! I plan to take full advantage of your enticing idea! And thank you to all the other reviewers! It means a lot that you've taken an interest in my story! Also, a free cookie to whoever gets the _Breakfast Club _reference. Enjoy Chapter 4!

_Chapter 4: A Stumbled Escape_

When Elena shut the bedroom door, Elijah knew he had only minutes to call Caroline. Nearly running to the other end of the house, Elijah pulled out his cell phone and dialed Caroline's number. She answered on the second ring, alarmed.

"Elijah!" she cried. "What's wrong? Is Elena okay?"

Elijah chuckled into the phone against his better nature. "She's fine, Caroline, but I need your help. I know you love planning events –"

Caroline cut him off, spluttering with excitement. "Say no more!" Elijah heard Nik ask what was going on, but Caroline shushed him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Elena's in the bedroom getting dressed, so I don't have very long to explain, but I need you to go to the little clearing where we had our wedding and I need you to recreate the scenery. Can you manage that?"

"Please!" she laughed, feigning insult. "You do know who you're talking to, right? I'll enlist Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy – and Nik – in the cause," chuckled Caroline. Elijah assumed Nik was pretending to be put out at not being included in Caroline's diabolical scheme. "Give us an hour and a half. Just keep her occupied that long and then bring her. We'll be done by then."

Elijah let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Caroline," he said, extremely grateful that there were so many people devoted to Elena. "Tell everyone else I said thank you, too."

"Will do! Better hang up so I can get started," laughed Caroline, positively giddy with excitement.

Just moments later, Elena walked into the kitchen where Elijah had just stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"No one. Telemarketer. Doesn't matter," he said quickly. He was about to laugh hysterically, but he kept himself under control, his eyes surveying Elena's outfit. How was it that she still looked incredibly goddess-like in a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt? Elijah never failed to appreciate her beauty – inner and outer. He moved toward her swiftly, closing the gap between them in a matter of seconds. He pulled Elena into a hug, planting kisses on the top of her head. She embraced him, his evasiveness momentarily forgotten. He pulled away from her just enough to kiss her lips lightly. Elijah knew she wasn't back to normal by any means, so he didn't want to push her. To his surprise, though, Elena stood on her tiptoes, refusing to let Elijah's lips part with hers. Their lips moved together, creating something only their love could. Finally, after what could have been a minute, an hour, or several bliss-filled days, they pulled apart, and Elena burrowed her head into his shoulder.

"I love you so much," she murmured, her voice like a purr.

"As I love you," Elijah replied back, stroking her brown hair. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Elena asked, confused as she nuzzled into Elijah.

"Ready to go," Elijah said in a matter-of-fact tone. Elena stepped away, her eyes narrowed, pretending to be angry with Elijah. "Oh, come on," he laughed, tugging on her sweatshirt sleeve, towing her out the door behind him.  
While Elijah took Elena out to eat at The Grill and out to a matinee showing of _Titanic, _one of her favorite movies, Caroline and Nik met up with Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy at the clearing where Elena and Elijah had their wedding. It was a small alcove in the woods, but it wasn't gloomy or foreboding. The clearing radiated happiness and clarity, and that was why Elena had chosen it for their wedding. She had been dead set on having an outdoor wedding, and Elijah was too happy to oblige. It had been a small, quaint ceremony with only Elena's and Elijah's closest friends and family. Bonnie had been Elena's maid of honor, while Caroline, Jenna, and Rebekah had been her bridesmaids. Elijah had asked Jeremy to be the best man, and Nik, Alaric, and Matt had been groomsmen. Elena and Elijah had looked so perfect underneath the small, whitewashed arch they stood beneath as the justice of the peace presided over the ceremony. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, Elena's parents were in the front row, along with Mikael and Esther, Elijah's parents. Finn and Kol, Elijah's and Nik's brothers sat behind their parents, while Tyler Lockwood and his parents, Sheriff Forbes, Vicki and Kelly Donovan, and Pearl and Anna sat behind the Gilberts. Before long, nearly everyone at the ceremony was in tears, including Elijah and Elena. Elena had always dreamed of her wedding day, but no figment of her imagination could prepare her for the beauty and perfection of the reality. She was so incredibly in love with Elijah that she felt as though she was floating around on a cloud, lighter than air. Elijah's feelings for Elena reciprocated. Their vows, handwritten, were full of tears and laughter, and Elijah was so choked up that he could barely articulate the words he'd written.

As the wedding party led the way back down the aisle – Bonnie with Jeremy, Caroline with Nik, Jenna with Alaric, and Rebekah with Matt – the attendees clapped and sniffed, especially the parents of the bride and groom. Their children were growing up and moving out into the world, and all they could do was watch. It was a happy, tear-free goodbye when Elijah and Elena left for their honeymoon to Paris. Caroline smiled fondly as she remembered the event.

"Now to recreate it," she said under her breath, surveying the area.

Bonnie arrived with her husband, Matt, and Jeremy with his wife, Anna.

"Okay, you're here," said Caroline, already in business mode.

"Hello to you, too," snickered Jeremy.

"Nope, no time for hellos! We're here for to make this space _perfect _for Elijah and Elena. Elijah called me this morning and wanted me to set this up just like their wedding. Envision it, people. We need to recreate _everything, _so on your toes! This is no rest home!" commanded Caroline. Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy were used to this demeanor, but Nik and Anna took a few precautionary steps back, torn between sheer terror and laughter. Caroline wasted to time in delegating tasks, sending Bonnie and Anna to the store for streamers and other decor, having Matt and Jeremy erect the arch. She and Nik were busy setting up a large, white picnik mat on the grass before the arch and lining it with flower petals.

Finally, an hour and a half later, the three couples stepped back and admired their hard work.

"It looks _amazing,_" breathed Bonnie.

"Thank you all so much for your help," said Caroline, still staring in awe at the scene. "Elijah says thank you, too. Now, we'd better get out of here before they come!" Nik landed a kiss on Caroline's lips to silence her and grabbed her hand, leading her to their car. Bonnie and Matt and Jeremy and Anna walked to their cars as well, while Bonnie chanced one last glance at the clearing. It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Let Anyone Wake Me

**A/N: **I really appreciate all the support you've all given me during this fic, whether it be a review or a favorite, or just a quick read. It means a lot that you've taken an interest in my writing. So without further mushiness, here's another chapter for all you Elejah shippers!

_Chapter 5: Don't Let Anyone Wake Me_

Elijah and Elena walked out to their car, Elena still crying from the movie. He had forgotten how long it was and realized it'd be nearly dark by the time he got Elena to the clearing. He was certain that Caroline had delivered on her promise to make things perfect, and he was having a hard time concealing his excitement.

"I'll never get tired of _Titanic,_" sniffed Elena, rubbing her eyes to rid them of tears. She slowly put her hands down as she got into the car. Elijah slid into the driver's seat.

"What is it? Do you feel okay?" he asked concernedly.

"I just realized that all I've been doing lately is crying. And I hate it," she chuckled lightly, but the pain in her eyes was evident.

"Elena, you don't have to –" Elijah began as he pulled his car door closed and started the engine, but Elena stopped him.

"I have to talk about it, otherwise it's just going to hang over me." She took a deep breath as she stared deep into Elijah's brown eyes. Elijah watched as her chocolatey eyes watered, but she held the tears back. "I wish we hadn't lost the baby," she confessed.

"Of course you wish we hadn't lost the baby," soothed Elijah. "_I _wish we hadn't lost the baby. It's a terrible thing for you to have to go through and I hate being helpless. I keep wanting to say something that will make it magically better, but I know I can't. Seeing you in pain. . . It kills me, Elena."

"I know it does," she said softly, a small smile coming onto her face. "And you've been so strong and supportive. You've pushed away your own pain and focused entirely on me. And I love you so much."

Elijah felt the familiar sensation that Elena often inflicted upon him – fireworks, sparks, butterflies, the whole nine yards. He never got used to the feeling, but he didn't think he wanted to. He loved the way Elena made him feel more alive than usual.

He leaned over the console and kissed Elena. She put her hand up to cup his face as her other hand worked its way into Elijah's hair.

"Mm," said Elijah, pulling away from Elena. "We've got one more place to go."

"Huh!" Elena pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning her head sharply away from Elijah like a two-year-old child might.

"Fine," conceded Elijah, "one more." Chuckling as they leaned together once more, Elijah felt things right themselves. He knew that he and Elena still weren't over the loss of their first child, but he'd rather they move into the future than dwell upon the pain and suffering. As Elijah kissed his wife, he thought about the many times they'd done things like this – kissing and the things that came along with it.

"Elena," he murmured into her ear as he put the car in drive.

"_Fine_," she giggled and they pulled apart. "How far?"

"Not very. But," he said, putting the car in park again, "you have to wear this." He pulled a blindfold from his pocket, where he'd put it earlier that day.

"Really? A blindfold? I didn't know you were kinky like that."

"Oh, just put it on," Elijah laughed, rolling his eyes.

The false resentment in Elena's face made Elijah chuckle as he pulled out of his parking spot and headed toward the clearing.

When they arrived in the woods, Elijah stopped the car, but told Elena to keep the blindfold on. He got out of the car to open Elena's door, but stopped dead at the sight of the clearing. White paper lanterns hung on strings from tree to tree, all meeting in the middle at the arch like the spokes of a bicycle tire. White flower petals littered the grass, making a trail to the arch and all the way around the picnic blanket. Caroline had really outdone herself. Elijah made a mental note that he owed Caroline – big time. Snapping out of his awe, he made his way around the car and opened Elena's door, taking her hand to help her out.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" she asked, slightly put-out.

"Come with me first," he whispered into her ear, startling her. She hadn't known he was that close to her. He took her hand again and led her into the middle of the aisle, facing them toward the arch. He stepped behind Elena and untied the blindfold. Just hearing Elena gasp at the sight of where they were and all the decorations, Elijah knew Caroline was his most valuable asset.

"Oh – my – god," breathed Elena as she turned in place, taking in her surroundings. "Elijah. . ."

He stepped forward again and put his arms around Elena and kissed her forehead. She placed her own arms around Elijah's sturdy, chiseled body and pressed her head into his warm chest.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing toward the picnic blanket.

Elena fake curtsied. "Let's shall," she giggled, her eyes shining against the light from the paper lanterns.

Much to Elena's surprise, Elijah scooped her up and carried her like a groom would carry his bride over to the blanket. Before setting her down, he took advantage of her position and kissed her hard and fast on the lips, the fireworks once again returning.

"Sometimes I think you're a dream, a figment of my imagination," Elena admitted as they sat down on the blanket.

"That's odd," smiled Elijah, "considering how I was just thinking the same about you. You're always so beautiful, even in jeans and a hoodie. Even in nothing."

Elena smiled as she pushed Elijah down on his back, climbing on top of him. "You look even better in nothing than I do."

Elijah knew in that moment that their lips meant that things were going to be okay. Regardless of how long it took them to heal from the loss of their child, their love would keep them going. Elijah was struck with the rush of affection and love he felt for Elena. His love for her was so powerful that it almost hurt. Back five years, he wouldn't have thought he'd ever meet the right girl, let alone someone as beautiful, caring, awe-inspiring, and loving as Elena Gilbert. And now he had her and all he ever wanted. Right in that moment, both Elena and Elijah felt released.

**A/N (again): **Well, this is the final chapter of this Elejah fic, but I'm thinking I might make other fics at some point that carry on with this story, but we'll see. Once again, I thank you all for your flawlessness. Congratulations on your everything.

By the way, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, though I wish I did. How I wish Elijah'd come back and sweep Elena off her feet and show her the world. But enough babbling. THANK YOU!


End file.
